


Under The Order and Robes

by DirtyanonsofThedas



Series: Story Prompts for Tumblr [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyanonsofThedas/pseuds/DirtyanonsofThedas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Cheesietart</p>
    </blockquote>





	Under The Order and Robes

**Author's Note:**

> For Cheesietart

Cullen had never considered sneaking into a mage’s quarters before… Not while the mage was still present. For a moment, he was no longer a Templar and she was no longer a mage. They were two people caressing and kissing one another, longing for each other’s touch like it was their last. Her soft moans rang through his ears as he moved slowly within Bethany. This was wrong, this was against what the Order dictated- but with a shuddering breath, what was wrong only felt like utter bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Tw-Dee


End file.
